The present invention pertains to operable walls movable to partition large rooms into smaller rooms, and, in particular, to a system for switching operable wall panels between different tracks.
Operable walls or partitions, also known as movable wall panel systems, find useful application in a variety of venues, such as classrooms, offices, convention facilities and hospitals. In these venues, the operable walls can be moved along tracks from which they are suspended to efficiently compartmentalize interior space into a multitude of separate, smaller rooms.
One existing problem with operable walls manifests itself when a multitude of wall-forming panels stacked at a single location need to be moved along multiple, intersecting tracks within a larger room so as to compartmentalize that single, larger room into three or more smaller rooms. In many circumstances, at each track intersection, each panel needs to be routed to a specific track to achieve the proper appearance. In particular, frequently the panels are designed to be positioned in a certain wall-forming location or orientation in order for the panels to be properly utilized. For example, each panel can have different properties, such as colors, textures or features, on its opposite wall-forming sides. These properties allow each smaller room formed when the larger room is compartmentalized to have, for example, walls that are differently colored than the walls of the other smaller rooms. Routing panels onto the wrong track can result in mismatched walls. Previously, the process of setting up the walls correctly could have been a time-consuming and frustrating task unless the laborers charged with moving the panels from a storage or stacked arrangement to an operational arrangement were mindful of where the panels needed to go.
In order to facilitate the process of directing panels into the right track at a track intersection, some known prior art designs have utilized track-mounted diverter or guide plates at the track intersections which cooperate with complementarily shaped diverter members mounted on the panel trolleys. In operation, as a panel reaches a track intersection, the engagement of the diverter elements on the track and trolley automatically directs that panel into the proper track. As a result, the amount of attention laborers need to give to the sequence in which the panels are moved is reduced.
In some cases, the trolleys have been equipped both with one diverter member that extends above the wheels of the trolley to engage a diverter plate mounted to the underside of a top plate of a switch, and a second upstanding diverter member, mounted to a plate laterally extending from the trolley below the wheels, that engages a diverter plate mounted to the underside of the bottom plate of the switch. However, these diverter plate/member designs offer only a limited number of switching options, which number is insufficient for some complicated wall system designs that have a large number of track intersections through which the panels must be selectively moved.
Another type of operable wall utilizes an electric switching station to direct or switch panels to the appropriate track. The switching station includes a rotatable platter mounted at the intersection of multiple tracks. The platter is electrically operable to rotate between multiple positions, and the platter connects together different track sections at each position. One disadvantage of this system is that although it allows numerous track sections to be selectively interconnected to achieve the proper track path for a movable panel, the platter requires a person to control the track rotation. As a result, human error can result in the wrong panels being routed to the various tracks, or, for that matter, the panel switching system not being used at all. Still further, the electric switching system is relatively expensive, and also requires, due to the size of the switching system platter, special panels to be provided to close off the wall after being extended.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a track switching system which overcomes these and other problems of the prior art.
The present invention provides an operable wall with a track switching system that automatically routes panels between intersecting tracks. The switching system includes diverters positioned on trolleys at one of several lateral positions which engage switch plates mounted to the switch assembly.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides a track switching system that automatically routes separate panels of a movable wall panel system to the appropriate track to be used in compartmentalizing one room into smaller rooms.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the track switching system works mechanically and without human intervention.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the track switching system does not require electrical power or controls, thereby reducing complexity as well as expense.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the track switching system enables a wide variety of track configurations and intersections to be used.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the track switching system permits all of the panels to be stored on one side of the track without the need for offset switches.